The Girl Of His Dreams
by LoveOfAll
Summary: Loren Tate and her mom move into Tarzana. Loren just wants to be a superstar with her talents the she never show only to herself. Would that change when she meets international superstar Eddie Duran? Will Eddie fall for Loren or will he still think Chloe Cater is the girl of his dreams? Read, find out and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 -The Day She Entered**_

**Loren Tate is a 17 year old teenager who has a dream of becoming a superstar. She and her mom, Nora Tate, just moved due to Nora's new job in California. Loren is a smart, talented, SHY, gorgeous and amazing girl. She has always had a tough time fitting in but this year she decided not anymore. **

**Nora: **_**Lo!**_

**Loren: **_**Yeah mom!**_

**Nora:**_** You'll be late on your first day. Hurrry!**_

**Loren:**_** I'm coming I just need 5 minutes**_

**Loren then rushes out of her bathroom and into her where she puts on her long sleeve black peplum top, short black ripped jeans and her purple Nike high tops. She accessorizes her body by putting n her good luck anklet, her father gave to her before he died in a car crash, her spiked necklace and a bright blue head band. She then takes her hair out of the clip and lets it fall behind her back where it reaches her ass.**

**Nora: **_**Honey you look drop dead gorgeous**_

**She compliments her when she walks into the kitchen with her backpack on her left shoulder. **

**Loren: **_**Thanks. Well, bye mom!**_

**Nora: **_**You're not going to eat?**_

**Loren: **_**Too excited to eat.**_

**Nora: **_**Ok. Well that's understandable. Have a great day honey. **_

**Loren: **_**You too mom.**_

**Loren leaves, hops onto her motorcycle and heads off to school at West Valley Charter.**

**At the school**

**Eddie Duran and his best friends, Tyler Rorke and Ian, were by their lockers which were located directly to the side of the front door so they basically see how enters and who leaves. They were talking about their summer vacation.**

**Ian: **_**I can't believe you got back together with Chloe over the summer**_

**Tyler: **_**Yeah that girl is toxic to the bone**_

**Eddie: **_**Hey! She's my girlfriend, sure she made a mistake we all make mistakes sometime don't we. And we're going to drop that topic ri-…**_

**Eddie stopped talking when looked through the doors and saw the sexiest black motorcycle pull up in the parking lot. He kept staring because he wanted to see the guy riding it. To his surprise when the rider took off 'his' helmet he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, he completely forgot about his girlfriend, Chloe Carter. His mouth was wide open, Ian and Tyler turned to see who Eddie was shocked at when they saw that girl walking through the front door. It was very ironic because she dressed like she had so much confidence but you could see it in her eyes and in her walk, that she was really shy.**

**Loren saw the 3 guys to her left just staring at her, and was taken by the one with his mouth still open. Out of the 3 Loren really thought he was best looking. So she decided to enlist their help.**

**Loren: **_**Hey, I um, I'm Loren Tate I'm new here. Can any of you tell me where the office is?**_

**All Eddie could look at was her bright red, shiny lips moving. Ian and Tyler just stared at her body. She had a nice figure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – She Really Is Something**

**Loren just stood there waiting for one of them to speak then she repeated her question while snapping her fingers.**

**Loren: **_**Hey, The office. Where is it?**_

**Eddie was the first to snap out of it**

**Eddie: **_**Oh sorry**_** *Loren smiles* **_**the office is just…wait I'm going there now **_***he takes some books out of his locker and extends his and for Loren to take it which she does while laughing***

**Eddie: **_**Later Ian and Tyler**_

**That takes them out of their trance and they head to their classes**

**Eddie and Loren get to know each other on the way to the office. When they get there, Loren talks to the secretary, who leads her to the principal office. She waves bye to Eddie before entering the office**

_**This girl really is something. Everything about is just gorgeous. Personality, looks and brains. Just gorgeous and she doesn't care that I'm a rock star**_**: Eddie thought after she walked into the office.**

**Principal Jake: **_**Loren here you go. Your schedule and a map of the school. And your mom told me you could dance, sing and act. You should try out for theatre arts club.**_

**Loren: **_**Thanks. Oh no I couldn't I have horrible stage fright and I rather be academically ahead. Thanks for the schedule.**_

**Principal Jake: **_**It's a shame. Your welcome, and have fun at school.**_

**Loren leaves the office and is surprised to see Eddie still there looking at the office door.**

**Loren: **_**Hey, how come you're still here?**_

**Eddie *smiling*: **_**I was waiting on you. I wanted to show you around today**_

**Loren *gives a gentle smile*: **_**Thanks that's sweet of you**_

**Eddie: **_**Now let's go**_

**Loren: **_**Sure….My first class is advanced math**_

**Eddie: **_**Wow you must be really smart**_

**Loren: **_**I do devote my time to studying and getting good grades for college**_

**Eddie *looks at her in admiration*: **_**Wow**_

**On the way to Loren's class they come across this high spirited girl with impeccable fashion sense.**

**Girl: **_**OMG Loren Tate !**_

**Loren: **_**Melissa Sanders is that you?**_

**Melissa: **_**The one and only**_

**Loren: **_**Oh my gosh! Come here and give me a hug its been 4 years and girl you look amazing**_

**Melissa: **_**Thanks! You are drop dead gorgeous**_

**Loren: **_**Well you were the one who helped me on that 4 yrs ago remember**_

**Melissa: **_**Girl I missed you ever since we moved**_

**Loren: **_**Me too**_

**Eddie was still standing there staring at Loren. He was just mesmerized by her. Melissa seemed to notice that and gave Eddie a sly smile. He stopped staring instantly because his cheeks turned bright red due to embarrassment. **

**Loren: **_**You know you've always still been my best friend. No one can hold a candle to you**_

**Melissa: **_**I KNOW RIGHT…..LOREN TATE YOU ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE BEST FRIEND A GIRL COULD HAVE**_

**Loren: **_**Same here Mel. Well I've got to get to class and this one behind me here **_***motions to Eddie* **_**might say I forgot him. Bye Mel….See you at lunch**_

**They go their separate ways, and Eddie starts to speak**

**Eddie: **_**how do you know Melissa?**_

**Loren: **_**she was my best friend since I was 2 when we lived back in New York. But then her dad's company grew so he moved to California to when we were 13 and we lost contact after that**_

**Eddie: **_**Oh. And you're here.**_

**He points at Loren's class.**

**Loren: **_**thanks. You've been a real help.**_

**Loren gives Eddie a soft kiss on his cheeks and went into her class. As Eddie walked to his class all he could think about was that kiss and Loren. He thought he was falling for her until he remember Chloe, his girlfriend, the one he 'loved'**

**After the first periods of the day flew by it was time for lunch.**

**Loren and Melissa were eating at Melissa's table in the courtyard. **

**About 4 tables away from their table, Eddie and his friends were just arriving into the courtyard. Immediately Eddie spotted Loren and just began doing his usual, staring at her. He was examining her body, she really did have a nice figure and really gorgeous. Eddie was snapped out of his thoughts when his girlfriend came and gave him a long passionless kiss.**

**Chloe: **_**hey babe. I haven't seen you all day. Why?**_

**Eddie: **_**Oh I was just showing the new girl around**_

**Eddie points in the direction of Loren. Chloe whips around to see who had her man preoccupied. From behind that girl looked gorgeous.**

**Chloe: **_**Come on!**_

**She yanked Eddie's arm and she started going towards Loren's table.**

**Melissa saw them coming.**

**Melissa: **_**Look out Loren. Eddie's girlfriend is on her way with him and she doesn't look too happy**_

**Loren: **_**HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Oh no**_

**Melissa: **_**What's wrong?**_

**Loren: **_**I gave him a kiss on the cheek**_

**Melissa: **_**Oh Wel-….**_

**Melissa got cut off when Chloe started to speak**

**Chloe: **_**Who do you think you are?**_

**Loren turns to face her**

**Loren: **_**Me?**_

**Chloe was shocked. **_**That girl is really gorgeous even prettier than me. Ughh I hate her! No wonder Eddie was so preoccupied with her**_**: Chloe thought**

**Chloe: **_**Yeah you. You better stay away from my man before I make your life a living hell at this school. I know you just want to hang around him because he is famous and he could help you get whatever you want. Stay AWAY and we won't have a problem. Okay?**_

**Loren: **_**No.**_

**Loren gets up to be in Chloe's face**

**Chloe: **_**What did you say to me?!**_

**Loren: **_**You heard me. No. You can' tell me who I can and can't talk to. Last time I checked you weren't my mother and I'm so glad you aren't**_

**Chloe: **_**Listen here lil girl…**_

**Loren: **_**Go ahead. If you dare.**_

**Eddie just stood there paralyzed, no one except Melissa and he himself ever talked to Chloe like that. And see Loren so fired up and pissed made her look hot in his eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who She Really Is?**

**Chloe stood there in complete shock. **_**Who does she think she is talking to me like that?!**_**: Chloe thought.**

**Chloe: **_**Listen here lil you bi-**_

**Loren: **_**No you listen. I know you were coming over here with some kind of snide comment but you'd need brains for that. Last time I checked, even though you're a model, you're still 19 and in your JUNIOR YEAR in HIGH SCHOOL. So keep your 'smart' comments to yourself because I can retaliate to anything you could possibly say. So save yourself from any embarrassment and leave me alone.**_

**And like that, Loren sat back down in her seat without another word. She crossed her legs and continued eating her hamburger with Chloe still standing there dumbfounded.**

**All Eddie could think was:**_** I like this girl, I like this girl, I like this girl. About time someone besides Melissa and I stood up to her but it's really amazing though, when you get Loren heated she's not longer shy. She's one of those that are confident about some things and shy about others.**_

**Eddie decided that it was time to eat his bacon cheeseburger and get Chloe out of there before she did something she'll regret but she was frozen in place so he just picked her up by the waist and flung her over his shoulder then made his way back to his seat. As soon as he sat her down she found her voice and body.**

**Chloe: **_**How could you just stand there and let her talk to me like that? **_*** she then lifted her hand in a attempt to hit him but he caught it as soon as it was inches from his face***

**Eddie: **_**You had everything under control you didn't need my help**_** *he let her hand go and made a soft chuckle because he knew it was far from the truth.***

**Chloe: **_**You are NEVER to speak with her EVER again! Understood?!**_

**Eddie: **_**No**_** *he started quoting exactly what Loren said and in the same manner* **_**you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to. Last time I checked you were-...**_**  
Chloe cut him off knowing where he was going with that**

**Chloe: **_**Don't you dare finish that sentence!**_

**Eddie continued anyway: **_**weren't my mother and I'm so glad you're not.**_

**Chloe: **_**UGGGHHHHH!**_

**Chloe picked up her things and left. As if on cue Loren and Melissa were walking and stopped by their table as soon as those doors closed behind Chloe.**

**Loren: **_**Hey Eddie, I- um- I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, if I did. Your girlfriend just pushed way too many of the buttons and the circuit crashed so I exploded.**_

**Eddie: **_**Hey it's cool. I thought it was about time someone stood up to her. She just goes around talking to everybody like she owns them but I'm glad someone has the courage to do so. You really do amaze me you know Loren. Like one minute you're all shy and to yourself but the next you're all confident about things and not afraid to show your affection.**_** *at that moment Eddie rubbed his cheek from where Loren kissed him.***

**Loren: **_**Yeah sorry about that. If I knew she was your girlfriend I would've never done that. Well thanks for letting me know I didn't offend you. I'm glad and you're the first NEW**_** *she had to emphasize because Melissa was standing right there and she knew that would 'hurt' her* **_**friend I made at this school. You're pretty awesome Eddie.**_

**Loren leans in and whispers: **_**I always forget you're a rock star. You don't seem like one at all.**_

**Eddie was about to say something, but before he got the chance Loren was being pulled by Melissa to get some books before their classes that would start in 5 minutes.**

**Eddie just sat there shocked. All people ever wanted from him as his 'friend' were VIP parties and meeting with big time producers and people in the music industry. He found Tyler and Ian just before the fame and all three of them became famous at the same time: Tyler was an actor, Ian was a world renown photographer and he was the rock star. Those 3 were like the musketeers. Yeah some people do tell Eddie was Loren told him and had fake serenity but she, she was genuine with it. He knew the difference by now. **

**All Eddie had going through his head for the rest of the day was: **_**Who is this amazing Loren Tate? And I kn0w just the person to enlist with this plan, Melissa Sanders.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Truth about Loren Tate**_

**After School**

**Eddie saw Melissa and Loren walking towards her bike, he thought it was a perfect time to ask Melissa about Loren. Like lightning he bolted out of the school into the parking lot.**

**Loren: **_**So you'll come by around 6, my mom won't be home until 7:30; my mom would be so ecstatic to know that you go to school here and that I wasn't alone on my first day. Remember the directions I told you! **_

**Melissa: **_**Of course. Oh and make that amazing chocolate marshmallow cheesecake you've been famous for since we were in 3**__**rd**__** grade.**_

**Loren *laughing*: **_**Of course**_**  
Loren putting on her helmet gave Melissa a hug then left.**

**Eddie was eavesdropping so he heard the entire conversation, as soon as Loren took off he started talking to Melissa, basically scaring her half to death.**

**Eddie: **_**Mel!**_

**Melissa *jumps to her name being called*: **_**Oh my gosh Eddie! You scared me half to death! **_***takes a deep breath* **_**so what's up?**_

**Eddie: **_**I need you to tell me everything you know about Loren.**_

**Melissa *curious*: **_**Why?**_

**Eddie: **_**I don't know just something about this girl intrigues me on so many levels.**_

**Melissa *smiles*:**_** Okay. So want do know? Specifically?**_

**Eddie: **_**EVERYTHING!**_

**They walk over to a bench and Melissa starts to talk:**

**Melissa: **_**Well. She was born and raised in Manhattan, New York. All her life since she was 6, it has been her and her mom because her dad died in a car crash 6 months after she turned 6. Loren has built this scar tissue, you know? She doesn't take bullshit from people, like what was witnessed today; but on some occasions she's shy.  
Loren is an amazing singer, dancer and actor but she has stage fright for as long as I've known her. She was supposed to be in a play the night her father died, she didn't see him in the audience, she went on stage and before she could make a sound she broke down and cried then threw up on the entire front row. After that she never performed in front people ever again. Her mom is a lawyer so she sees little of her because she always in a court room or in her office whether it's at their house or at her office. She's into sports like basketball, soccer, volleyball and swimming. Today, I told her about tryouts next week and her face light up like the lights on a Christmas tree. Her favorite food is lasagna but she doesn't know how to say it properly, her favorite colors are black, blue, purple, red and white. Her favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate marshmallow. And she loves to cook.**_

**Eddie: **_**Wow. She's even more amazing than I thought.**_

**Melissa then looks at her watch and a sly smile slowly spread across her face. **

**Melissa: **_**I can't believe it took me 45 minutes to explain her. You know what I bet you she running around her house dancing and singing right now.**_

**Eddie: **_**What are you suggesting?**_** *he lifted an eyebrow for her***

**Melissa: **_**Wanna her sing and dance? She gets lost in her own world when does it for herself. Plus, I know where they hide their spare key. They don't change.**_

**Eddie: **_**Then why are we still sitting here! Let's go!**_

**They went with Eddie's car. Melissa called her brother, who was at football practice and left him a message saying she'll get a ride home with Loren; then she called her parents and told them the whole story and got their permission to go over at Loren's and that she doesn't need to ask to go over there.**

**Within 15 minutes they arrive at Loren's house. Eddie sees Loren's motorcycle and a black convertible in their driveway.**

**Eddie: **_**How come there is a convertible in the driveway. I thought she said that her mom be home until 7:30.**_

**Melissa: **_**Yeah she did that he-…..Wait, how do you know she said that.**_

**Eddie *scratches the back of his head* **_**I may have been eavesdropping.**_

**Melissa: **_**Eddie!**_

**She rolls her eyes. They walk up to the front door when Melissa stoops down and takes a key from under the mat.**

**Melissa *flaunting the key in Eddie's face*: **_**See I told you, they never change. **_**Eddie Laughed.**

**Melissa unlocks the door and peeks inside to hear music playing but no sign of Loren. So she signals Eddie to hurry and hide behind the counter while she locks the door. As soon as she locked the door, she heard a room down the hall open, Melissa darted behind the counter next to Eddie when Loren came out with her hair in a ponytail wearing a purple long sleeved crop top and a red short shorts. She pushed back the coffee table to the right hand side of the living, played music and started dancing and singing to the music.**

**She was singing and dancing to Who I Am and Chasing the Beat of My heart, songs from Austin and Ally:**

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh ohohoh**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't have lied **_

_**I was in over my head**_

_**All the games that I played **_

_**Just played me instead**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I'm trying to forget **_

_**I was too busy fronting**_

_**How dumb can I get**_

_**Oh-oh-oh **_

_**So busted**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**I messed it up up up **_

_**Gonna tell you what what what**_

_**Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight **_

_**Sing the wrong words into the mic**_

_**Cause that's just who I am**_

_**That's just who I am**_

_**I wont care if they laugh at me **_

_**If I lose my grip on gravity**_

_**I'm doing the best I can **_

_**Cause that's just who I**_

_**That's just who I am**_

_**(Chasing The Beat Of My Heart)**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Been counting every second of the day**_

_**I'm dying to be seeing your face**_

_**Wishing you were at the door**_

_**Can't take another minute more**_

_**Some way and somehow**_

_**I'm through anticipating, oh**_

_**Right here and right now, it's true**_

_**Instead of waiting, oh**_

_**I'm going home and I'm coming to you**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Heading for all that I knew**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Oh woah, you and I**_

_**Oh woah, together again**_

_**Oh woah, you and I**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**No matter what I've done or where I've gone**_

_**You still have been where I belong**_

_**Been livin' in a merging sea**_

_**Because you haven't been here with me**_

_**Some way and somehow**_

_**I'm through anticipating, oh**_

_**Right here and right now, it's true**_

_**Instead of waiting, oh**_

_**I'm going home and I'm coming to you**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Heading for all that I knew**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Oh woah, you and I**_

_**Oh woah, together again**_

_**Oh woah, you and I**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?**_

_**It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?**_

_**It's where I wanna be, oh**_

_**I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Heading for all that I knew**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**I'm following you and you lead**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Heading for all that I need**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

_**Oh woah, you and I, together again**_

_**Oh woah, you and I**_

_**Chasin' the beat of my heart**_

**Eddie and Melissa jumped up from behind the counter and Loren jumped holding her heart. When she turned around she saw Melissa and Eddie clapping for her. Her face was 7 different shades of red. **

**Eddie: **_**You are an amazing singer!**_

**Melissa: **_**I told you!**_

**Loren:…..**

**Melissa *smiling well smirking*: **_**Lo! Lo! Lo!**_

**Loren: **_**Mel! How could you?!**_

**Credits: Chasing the beat if my heart and Who I am – Ross Lynch from Austin and Ally**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – All Tate's in 1 Room Part 1**_

**Loren: Mel!**

**Eddie: Lo! Calm down. You were fantastic, I know why you don't perform for people but honestly I wish you could get out of that.**

**Loren: Eddie, that sweet of you but I rather not. Anyway, while y'all are here you could help me make dinner and I could SHOW you how to make the pie.**

**Melissa and Eddie: Of course!**

**Eddie: Let me just call me mom and dad to let them know I'll be home late tonight. **

**Loren: No Eddie, just invite them. My mom is a big fan of them and so am I. Tell them be here about 8:45**

**Eddie did as he was told and invited his parents for dinner, they were more than happy to come over.**

**Loren was looking through her cabinets looking for the marshmallows for the pie when Eddie turned around. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so gorgeous. All of a sudden, Eddie was being tugged into the next room, that had so many instruments, a poster of him on the wall and a lot of Loren's things in there, her room was really adorable just like its owner. **

**Eddie: Mel, waddup?  
**

**Melissa: You like my girl, don't you?**

**Eddie…**

**Melissa: Eddie, we've been friends since freshmen year. I read you like book.**

**Eddie: I can't help it I've never felt like this before.**

**Melissa: Yeah, what about Chloe?**

**Eddie: Who? OH right my girlfriend**

**Melissa: Just let her go you don't feel her anymore.**

**Eddie: Yeah even thou-…..**

**Eddie was interrupted by a scream, it sounded like Loren.**

**They rushed out of the room to see Loren on the floor clenching the side of her face and Chloe standing there fuming.**

**Chloe: EDDIE! I can't believe you're at this girl's house after I told you I don't want you talking to her!**

**Before Eddie could speak on Loren's behalf, Chloe fell to the ground and Loren propped back up.**

**Loren: How dare you come into my house and slap me?! No, wrong girl honey, wrong girl!**

**Eddie: Lo come here, I'll get you some ice.**

**Loren: It's ok Ed-**

**Loren was cut off by Eddie pulling her into the kitchen. He grabbed a cloth dipped it in water just to rub off the bruise that was starting to bleed.**

**Loren: thanks Eddie.**

**Eddie: You're welcome. I'm so sick of her attitude lately; I can't even show the new girl around without her going crazy. She thinks they are all trying to use me to get what they want. Especially during the summer when my parents opened their new club MK. When we showed up and she didn't stay with me at all, she just went in front of the cameras all night and didn't even talk to my parents once.**

**Loren *rubs Eddie back in comfort*: I'm sorry Eddie.**

**Eddie: It's ok **

**Chloe: Eddie get away from that user**

**Chloe yanked Loren's hair, pulling it out of her ponytail and her hair fell beautifully down her back. When Chloe released her Loren wasted no time she did a jumping reverse hook kick causing Chloe to fall to the ground. Loren turned to face Eddie.**

**Loren: Do you know where she lives?**

**Eddie nods in response looking deep in her big brown eyes.**

**Loren: Get her out of my house before I lose it and kill her. And you better be back before dinner *she looks at her watch* which is in an hour and a half.**

**Eddie: Okay**

**With that said he picked up Chloe by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. He took his keys and headed out. But before leaving he said these last few words**

**Eddie: I'll be back for dinner Loren. You really are amazing.**

**He left before seeing her face turn 7 different shades of red.**

**Once outside, he didn't see Chloe's car so he assumed she took a cab, which was better for him because it meant she wouldn't go back to Loren's house. Eddie got to his car and threw Chloe in the back seat and drove off.**

**Within 20 minutes they arrived at her house when she started to wake up. He picked Chloe up in the manner he did when he left Loren's house and walked to the front door. He found Chloe's house key in her pocket and opened the door. Once in the living he threw her down on the couch and gave her a disappointed and angry glare.**

**Chloe: What? Oww! Why does my head hurt so badly? *she rubbed the spot where Loren kicked her***

**Eddie: Chloe, you are out of control! *voice starts to rise* Why on earth did you go to Loren's house and don't tell me you followed me. Because by how you were acting, even if I wasn't there you still would've gone there. So WHY THE HELL DID YOU!**

**Chloe: Before I answer that, why are you defending her?!**

**Eddie: No you will answer me first and last time I checked you showed up at her door step **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- All Tate's in 1 Room Part 2**_

**Back at the Tate's**

**Melissa: **_**I take you've mastered karate and taekwondo**_

**Loren: **_**Yup, about 3 months ago.**_

**Melissa: **_**You have to show me that kick.**_

**Loren *laughing*: **_**Nope**_

**Melissa *pouting* : **_**Why?**_

**Loren: **_**Because you won't use it for self-defense.**_

**Melissa: **_**That's so not...you have a point.**_

**Loren: **_**You may have been gone 3 years but I can still read you like a book.**_

**Melissa was laughing when she sat down on the couch. As soon as her butt hit the couch Loren pulled her back up.**

**Melissa: **_**Hey I just sat down.**_

**Loren: **_**I know, but I need your help to making dinner because it's a lot for the 8 of us.**_

**Melissa began counting in her head the amount of people coming over for dinner: **_**No 6: Me, You, Eddie, Nora, Max and Katy.**_

**Loren: **_**And 2 extra I have a surprise for you.**_

**Melissa: **_**Okay, am I supposed to be scared or not?**_

**Loren: **_**trust me you'll love it.**_

**Back At Chloe's house**

**Eddie: **_**Answer me Chloe!**_

**Chloe: **_**Eddie I-I just w-wanted her to know that I'm YOUR girlfriend. And that she back off because you love me.**_

**Eddie: **_**Really Chloe? I can hear it in your voice that you're lying to me. What is the REAL REASON you went over there?**_

**Chloe: **_**I just wanted her to pay for humiliating me at lunch today, but my plan backfired because she humiliated me once again!**_

**Eddie had a disappointed look on his face**_**: Chloe, I'm very disappointed in you. This is not like you. You think I would cheat on you? You know I'm not like that.**_

**Chloe: **_**I know Ed**_**, *starts caressing his face* **_**I'm sorry.**_

**Eddie: **_**It's cool.**_

**Eddie's phone goes off and Chloe groans causing him to laugh.**

**He got a text message but from an unknown number**

**It read:**_** Hey Eddie, can you bring over the guys you who were with you this morning staring at me. Loren.**_

**He smiled but was a little jealous. He had to invite Tyler and Ian over there and they were practically drooling over her today. He was brought back into reality when Chloe starting snapping her fingers**

**Chloe: **_**Earth to Eddie! Eddie!**_

**Eddie: **_**Oh yeah Chloe.**_

**Chloe: **_**who was that?**_** *she was craning her neck to see who texted Eddie.***

**Eddie shoved his phone in his pocket: **_**Oh just Ian, he wanted to know what we were doing tonight.**_

**He lied to her because he wasn't going to argue about Loren again.**

**Eddie:**_** yeah I have to go now anyway. Put ice on that bruise babe.**_

**Before Chloe could say anything, Eddie gave her a peck on the cheek and dashed out the house into his car.**

**He spoke to his car to call Ian and Tyler so they could have a joint conversation.**

**After it rang for 3rd time they finally answered: **_**Hey mate**_

**Tyler: **_**Yo Eddie.**_

**Eddie: **_**Yo Ian and Tyler! What are you doing and where are you?**_

**Ian:**_** I'm not doing anything and I'm home.**_

**Tyler: **_**cafe drinking coffee**_

**Eddie:**_** Y'all hungry?**_

**Tyler: **_**starving, I'm not going to eat these people food I heard it's not really meat. But I will drink their coffee I can actually see what they're putting in that.**_

**They laughed**

**Ian: **_**Yeah I'm hungry.**_

**Eddie: **_**Good, because we are invited to have dinner at the new girl's home.**_

**Tyler:**_** Oh cool I'm in ...wait hold on I'm getting another call**_

**Ian**_**: Sure dude I'm in I'll be ready in 5 minutes .**_

**Eddie: **_**Hold on let's wait to hear from Tyler so I could know who I'm picking up first**_

**Tyler came back at that very moment: **_**Well not me, that was my agent we have to go and audition female leads for the new movie.**_

**Eddie**_**: Oh, alright. Maybe she might invite us another time.**_

**Tyler: **_**Yup. Well I'm gone. He hung up**_

**Eddie: **_**Ian, I'll be at your place in 5 minutes. Dinner starts at 8: 50 and it's 8:15.**_

**Ian: **_**Don't worry Ed.**_

**Eddie: **_**I'm in my car and I'm almost there.**_

**Ian: **_**Well bye!**_

**With that they hung up. Eddie couldn't help but smile, he was about to see Loren again and he could probably set Ian up with Melissa.**

**Within those 5 minutes Ian and Eddie were on their way to Loren's house talking about her and other things.**

**At 8: 35 they arrived at Loren's house, they heard music playing when they got out the car. Eddie walked up to the door and knocked. No answer, so he turned the knob and it was unlocked. To their surprised Loren was singing and dancing for Melissa as they never heard before. They came in when Loren was singing the chorus and a verse**

_**This Is My Dance floor**__**  
**__**My Dance floor**__**  
**__**This is the night**__**  
**__**So let's bring up the lights**__**  
**__**This Is My Dance floor**__**  
**__**My Dance floor**__**  
**__**Everything more**__**  
**__**Never seen this before**__**  
**__**I'm stepping now**__**  
**__**To a whole new beat**__**  
**__**Taking the crowd**__**  
**__**From their seats to their feet**__**  
**__**Back with a new score**__**  
**__**It's what I live for**__**  
**__**This Is My Dance floor**__**Cause now we rolling up new**__**  
**__**And it's just me and my crew**__**  
**__**Already here in the zone**__**  
**__**Feels like we conquered the throne**__**  
**__**Yeah it's so good to be home.**_

**Loren: **_**and that's as far as I got with the lyrics and dance for the song**_

**She turned her head swiftly and saw Ian and Eddie standing there clapping for her. She was a million shades of red.**

**Eddie: **_**Didn't I tell you she could sing and dance.**_** *he smirked at Ian because he was in awe and not just because of Loren but because of her friend leaning on the counter watching her.***

**Loren: **_**Mel! I thought I told you to lock the door.**_

**Melissa: **_**I spaced sorry **_***Staring at Ian***

**Eddie: **_**it wouldn't have made a difference, I know where the spare key is**_

**Loren: **_**Mel!**_

**Loren: **_**Surprise Mel!**_

**Melissa:**_** What?**_

**Loren:**_** I asked Eddie to invite his friends but it seems only 1 could make. **_

**Ian:**_** Oh and I'm Ian by the way**_

**Loren:**_** Loren**_

**Melissa:**_** Melissa...but call me Mel.**_

**Eddie let out a sigh of relief, he was glad Loren did that for her friend and not for her .**

**Eddie: **_**something smells good.**_

**Loren**_**: Yup, I just finished 5 minutes ago and I decided it was time I let and showed Mel what she has been pestering me about.**_

**Melissa: **_**Hey! But it's true.**_

**They all laughed. For about 25 more minutes when Nora, Max and Katy came in.**

**Nora: **_**Well look at who I ran into on my up the walkway.**_

**Max and Katy laughed as Eddie got up to greet them.**

**Loren: **_**Hey mom. Surprise!**_

**Nora: **_**Honey, you're the best.**_

**Loren: **_**Thanks mom. Let's all eat!**_

**They were about to sit when there was a knock**

**Loren: _I'll_ get_ it_**

**_When she opened the door she didn't believe her eyes, she thoguht she wouldve never seen him again._**

**_Can you guess who the mystery him is?_**

**_Credits: this is my Dance floor song by Zendaya and Bella Thorne_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – All Tate's in 1 Room Final Chapter**_

**Loren didn't even give it a second thought, just jumped into the mysterious guys arms wrapping her feet around his torso. **

**Guy: Well I sure am enjoying this homecoming**

**Nora: Well, if it isn't my son, James Maslow.**

**Loren: When did you get here.**

**James: Yesterday and I figured this would be a perfect time to surprise my mom and sister, thinking y'all wouldn't have any company. **

**Melissa: James!**

**James: Mel!**

**Melissa got up from the table and gave James a hug**

**James: It's been awhile**

**Melissa: 2 weeks is awhile, but 3 years that's like forever.**

**James walked over to the table and shook everyone's hand while introducing themselves**

**James: I'm James, Nora's son and Loren's brother. You're Eddie Duran, *shakes his hand*, Max Duran *he shakes his hand*, Katy Duran, *shakes her hand* and you are Ian *shakes his hand.**

**Ian: how did you know who I was?**

**James: I saw your photography all over the world.**

**Nora: Well now that I have my entire family here *she swallow a lump in her throat because she thought of her dead husband* let's eat.**

**Eddie: Do we have enough food?**

**Loren: Yup, I thought Tyler was going to come so I cooked for 8.**

**They all sat and ate. Nora was telling them funny and embarrassing about James and Loren, especially Loren.**

**Nora: You know she made her favorite food for us**

**Katy: Loren, sweetheart, lasagna is your favorite?**

**Loren: Yup! It is. *smiles***

**Eddie: Say it Loren.**

**Loren gives him a glare.**

**Loren: say what?**

**Eddie: Say: Yup, lasagna is my favorite food.**

**Nora catches what Eddie is doing: You know?**

**Eddie: Yup**

**Max: Know what?**

**Eddie: That Loren can't say the word LASAGNA**

**Melissa: I may have something to do with how he knows that.**

**Loren: MEL! That doesn't surprise me. And fine I'll say it. My favorite food is lasa-g-g-na. **

**They all laughed at her**

**Ian: Wow I never would've thought that love.**

**Melissa: Well now you know.**

**Nora: I have a video of Loren dancing and singing with her partner last year.**

**Loren: No you don't**

**Nora: I do. You just don't know anything about it .**

**Nora then disappears into her room and comes back with a CD in her hand. She puts it into the DVR and hits play. Loren was dancing and singing to an instrumental to Zendaya's song 'Bottle You Up' (which is Loren's song in this case. They've never heard that song before. About 1 minute into the video Loren gets sick and dashes into her bedroom. With Eddie and Melissa trailing her as she heads into her bathroom.**

**What is wrong with Loren? What will Max and Katy think?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- She's So...**_

**Melissa: _Lo! Are you ok?_**

**Loren: _I'm in here! _*she shouts from the bathroom over the toilet***

**Melissa *worried*: _What's wrong?!_**

**Loren:_ I can't believe my mom videotaped_ *throws up* _that and with that_ *throws up again* _boy._**

**Eddie: _Why? You two look adorable together *_a hint of jealousy***

**Loren sits on the bathroom floor: _Yeah but that was my boyfriend that died._**

**Eddie and Melissa stand there shocked.**

**Loren: _And I saw HOW he died!_ *she starts crying***

**Melissa takes a seat next to Loren: _H-h-how?_**

**Eddie thoughts: _There was something bothering her since I met her_**

**Loren: _He killed himself in front of me_. *she turns to the toilet and throws up***

**Melissa: _W-w-why?_**

**Loren: _He said he hated me then went into his car and drove off. I wondered why and the day before he told me he liked me a lot, so I followed him. I found him over the cliff and by the time I got close to him he jumped off._ *starts bawling***

**Melissa rubs her back: _Oh Lo! I'm so sorry._**

**Nora comes in through the door and sees Eddie rubbing her hand in comfort and Melissa rubbing her back in comfort.**

**Nora: _I'm so sorry Lo! I didn't know i still affected you ._**

**Loren:_ It's ok_**

**Nora: _No I'm a terrible mother._**

**Loren was weak from throwing up but found energy to stand and gave her mother a hug.**

**Loren_: You're not terrible, you just didn't know. Come on let's go outside before Max and Katy start to get worried._**

**Nora was first to leave then Melissa, Eddie was holding Loren's hand so she didn't fall because she was really weak.**

**Max and Katy:_ Everything ok?_**

**Loren: _Everything fine, Mr. and Mrs. Duran_**

**Katy:_ Please call me Katy or Aunty Kat. Mrs. Duran is his mother._**

**Max: _And call me Max or Poppa Max, Mr. Duran is my father._**

**Loren laughed: _Ok Poppa Max and Aunt Kat._**

**Katy: _Why didn't you tell us you could sing and dance Loren?_**

**Loren: _Because I don't do it in front of people._**

**Ian: _But we_ *gesturing to Melissa, Eddie and himself* _saw you._**

**Loren: _The first time Mel and Eddie broke in here uninvited! And the second time you and Eddie just walked in when I was just doing it so Mel could stop pestering me._**

**Mel:_ technically you did invite me_**

**Loren:_ NOT UNTIL 8:30!_**

**Katy: _We'll just have to work on that. Isn't your school having a showcase in 3 weeks?_**

**Loren: _A showcase? What's that?_**

**Eddie: _Every year they put on this showcase at our school and my parents, some other big time producers and agents plus myself are judges. It's just to show that the kids at that school have talent. ANd we have to pick who gets signed to a record label or anything like that_**

**Melissa: _Loren you HAVE to perform!_**

**Loren_: I don't know._**

**James: _Lo... You could do it_**

**Katy:_ don't worry. We'll_ *motions her hand around Melissa, Nora and herself* _help you._**

**Melissa and Nora: _Of course!_**

**James: _My baby sister, will be awesome._**

**Loren: Okay, I guess I'll do that. But y'all will have to be fair to everyone. If I suck, which I will, I suck.**

**Meanwhile at Chloe's house**

**Chloe: _What took you so long to get here?_**

**Guy: _I don't want to be sneaking around anymore. _**

**Chloe:_ Don't worry just until i get everything that I want from Eddie. Ok Adam?_**

**Adam: _Ok. _**

**Chloe then wraps her feet around Adam's torso and kisses him. Adam closes the door and God alone knows what those two were doing behind those doors, but what they didn't know was that HE was passing by and videotaped the whole scene because he knew something was up and the kiss just clarified him. He knew what he had to do.**

**You didn't expect Adam did you?**

**Who is this mystery HE?**

**Will Loren survive for the showcase or throw up on the front row again?**

**Would Eddie find out what Chloe the girl he 'loved' was doing behind his back? Again?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Loren!**_

**The Durans and Ian left, Melissa and James stayed over, James slept in the guest room, so Melissa and Loren decided to watch our new favorite movie **_**The Fault In Our Stars **_**in Loren's room/music room. That movie was so inspirational, to them especially to Loren. About at two in the morning Melissa crashed on Loren's bed. Loren was up and about in her house frantically walking and running like a mad woman thinking about the showcase and her father. About 4 in the morning, Loren was very tired and sweaty, so she took a shower, put on fresh clothes and staggered into bed like a drunken person because she was feeling dizzy and couldn't breathe.**

**Melissa: _Loren! Loren! Wake up!_**

**Loren wasn't waking up**

**Melissa: _Lo! Lo!_**

**Melissa ran into the bathroom filled a cup with water and threw it on Loren but she still didn't move. She ran into the kitchen in tears and saw Nora making bacon and pancakes.**

**Melissa: _Nora!_**

**Nora: _Morning Meli-… _**_**What's wrong?**_

**Melissa *hiccupping*:_ L-l-loren, w-won't w-w-w-wake up!_**

**Nora: _What?! _**

**Nora ran into Loren's room and saw her just laying there, breathing but not moving. Nora rushed out and called 911, within 15 minutes the ambulance was there. Taking Loren and Nora while Melissa woke James and they took his car to the hospital.**

**Moments later after Loren was rushed into the A&E (accident and emergency department) Eddie, Max, Katy and Ian came rushing out of the elevator.**

**Katy: _How is she?_**

**Nora: _we don't know she only been in there 10 minutes._**

**Eddie: _How'd that happen?_**

**Nora recalled all the events of the morning and all heads turned to Melissa who was sitting there on the chair rubbing her hands together.**

**Nora: _Was Loren acting strange after they left last night?_**

**Melissa: _I don't know. We were watching The Fault In Our Stars then I crashed about 2 in the morning. I woke up this morning and started shaking her to wake up so we can get ready for school but she wasn't moving._**

**Before any of them could respond, the doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands.**

**Nora and Katy were first to rush over to the doctor**

**Nora and Katy: _How is she, Dr. Stevens?_**

**Dr. Stevens:_ She's fine; it seems that she had an anxiety attack last night. We took a blood test and it seems she didn't eat last night either._**

**James: _So, can we see her? And when can she leave?_**

**Dr. Stevens: _She can leave tomorrow morning, we just want to keep her overnight to make sure she's well enough to leave. And you can all go see her._**

**When they all walked in the room the saw Loren just laying on her bed looking pale, it brought tears to Melissa, Nora and Katy's eyes.**

**Loren:_ Why am I in the hospital?_**

**Melissa took a seat on the couch next to Loren's bed: You had an anxiety attack last night and you didn't wake up this morning. _You scared us to death._**

**Eddie took a seat next to Melissa:_ Loren we thought you were good before we left last night; what was going through your head?_**

**Loren answered without a second thought: _The showcase and my dad._**

**A small tear escaped Loren's eye.**

**Everybody:_ Awww, we're really sorry Lo_**

**Loren:_ For what? You did nothing wrong. Now, come here and give me a bear hug._**

**They laughed and gave Loren a hug. When they pulled back, Max, Katy, Nora and James left the room to get breakfast for everybody.**

**Melissa: _Don't ever do that to me. My heart nearly stopped when you didn't wake up._**

**Loren: _Sorry._**

**Melissa: _I don't know what I would do without you Lo!_**

**Loren: _Me either! Heaven wouldn't be the same!_**

**Eddie:_ Lo, you're going to make me cry._**

**When Loren looked up at him, they locked eyes. Eddie felt like looking into Loren's eyes was like looking through a hazel world of beauty that has a good bit of pain behind it.**

**After awhile they had to leave to go to school and the adults had work so Loren just stayed in that hospital bed all day and night thinking about the showcase. She thought she was actually prepared for it.**

**The next day came and Loren was released from the hospital but of course she had to take it easy for the next 2 weeks.**

**So for the next 2 weeks Loren just stayed at home working on dance moves and a song for the show case.**

**The week of the showcase, she recruited her dancers and backup singers. By the 3****rd**** day she showed them what they had to do, they were all prepared for Friday which was in 2 days.**

**How will Loren do?**

**Don't think I've forgotten about Eddie and Chloe. Nope just wait. Chapter 10 is revelation chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – Showcase**_

**Day before Showcase: Thursday **

**During Lunch**

**Chloe stormed up to Eddie, who was sitting at a table with Loren, Melissa, (Melissa's brother) Phil, Adriana (Phil's girlfriend), Ian and Tyler.**

**Chloe: **_**Eddie why are with them?!**_** *gesturing to Melissa and Loren. And also starts making a scene, everyone in the courtyard was now looking at them***

**Eddie: **_**They're my best friends, so I sit next them. Problem?**_

**Chloe: **_**You know how I feel about Loren. **_

**Eddie: **_**That's what I don't get. Loren did absolutely nothing to you. Why do you hate her?**_

**Chloe: **_**Because she's a SLUT!**_

**Loren, Melissa, Ian, Tyler, Eddie, Phil and Adriana: **_**What?! This Loren?! **_***they all, even Loren, gestures to her***

**Chloe: **_**Yeah her! Eddie there is something I need to show you.**_

**Eddie was about to get when Tyler said something**

**Tyler: **_**Eddie before you go, I need you to look at this.***_**hands Eddie his phone and headphones* **_**And listen to this.**_

**Everyone watches Eddie looking at whatever it is Tyler was showing him. In two twos Eddie's eyes are blood shot and he looks like he's on the verge of crying.**

**Eddie: **_**You call Loren a slut! How do you explain this**_**?! *turns phone for Chloe to see. Her eyes widened with shock at the video of her cheating on Eddie with Adam.***

**Chloe knew she couldn't explain that because the video clearly shows her willing kissing Adam and practically pouncing on him.**

**Chloe**_**: E-e-Eddie….I-i-i-I wa-**_

**Eddie: **_**Save it Chloe. You are a liar and a cheater; I don't need that in my life. We're over.**_

**Chloe *starts crying well forcing herself to cry*:**_** Eddie, please don't do th-**_

**Eddie: **_**Save the embarrassment and leave us alone.**_** *She starts turning around when Eddie adds something* **_**If I hear you or somebody tell me that you have making nasty comments about Loren again…Let's just say you'll regret that.**_

**Chloe then walks off.**

**Ian:**_** You okay mate?**_

**Eddie: **_**Yeah I'm fine. Tyler thanks.**_

**Tyler: **_**Yeah, I was driving past and I saw that; I knew in an instant that you had to see it. I didn't want to tell you next you punched me.**_

**The bell rang**

**Loren and Melissa:**_** Bye. We'll see you guys later.**_

**Later on that day they all went to Melissa and Phil's house to talk about the showcase and encourage Loren for her big day, watch a movie and sleepover at their house.**

…

**The day of the show case**

**It was an hour before the showcase started; everyone was running around backstage frantically trying to get everything in order. Loren was stretching when she heard name being called, she turned swiftly.**

**Loren:**_** Hey guys. Thank you!**_

**Her mom, Melissa, Ian, Tyler, Phil, Adriana and James were each holding a bouquet of flowers for her. They all talked for awhile until the show was about to start and Loren had to finish getting ready.**

**Everyone: **_**Good Luck!**_

**Loren: **_**Thank you**_** *she turns around to get ready***

**The show started and there was already a full house. The judges were announced, the crowd when crazy and after they settled down the show began.**

**After an hour it was finally Loren's turn.**

**Katy called her name**_**: Loren Tate, you are next.**_

**Loren kissed her charm bracelet put it on her right foot then walked on stage. She was wearing black combat boots, long sleeved red crop top and grey ripped jeans. Her hair was curled, pinned up on one side and let loose down her back.**

**Max: **_**Hi Loren! What would you be doing for us today**_

**Loren: **_**Singing and dancing to my original song called **_**What a Girl Wants.**_** And I choreographed it myself as well.**_

**Katy: **_**So how are you feeling?**_

**Loren**_**: Honestly? Like I'm going to die inside.**_

**They all laughed.**

**Eddie: **_**When you're ready.**_

**Loren: **_**Okay.**_

**She turns around and gives the DJ the signal to start the song and her dances their cue. **

**She started singing:**

_**Love me, love me**_

_**Say you'll love me **_

_**For forever**_

_**Love me down**_

_**Like a sheriff**_

_**I'll surrender**_

_**You're the footprints in my sand**_

_**You're the witness on my stand**_

_**You're the lighter in my hand**_

_**When I b-b-burn it up**_

_**Oh no, nobody knows but us**_

_**It's such a rush babe**_

_**Oh no, nobody sees**_

_**Can't nobody see but me**_

_**And boy it's sexy**_

_**You gimme what a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

_**Touch me, touch me**_

_**Make me shiver**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**Don't be good boy**_

_**Tell me lies**_

_**I'll believe ya**_

_**You're the captain of my ship**_

_**You're the whining in my hips**_

_**You're the fire on my lips**_

_**When we b-b-burn it up**_

_**Oh no, nobody knows but us**_

_**It's such a rush babe**_

_**Oh no, nobody sees**_

_**Can't nobody see but me**_

_**And boy it's sexy**_

_**You gimme what a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

_**Oh no, nobody knows but us**_

_**It's such a rush babe**_

_**Oh no, nobody sees**_

_**Can't nobody see but me**_

_**You gimme what a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs yeah**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme**_

_**What I want, want, want**_

**When she was done, she had a standing ovation, from everyone.**

**Her smile was big and bright. She thanked them and walked off stage.**

**All her family and friends were there congratulating her. Loren had a lot of fun up there.**

**Dylan (another judge): **_**Can all contestants please return to stage**_

**Loren: **_**That's my cue**_

**She and about 12 other people walked on stage.**

**Dylan: **_**So we've narrowed it down to 3 finalists. Ciara**_** (an actor, she did a monologue), **_**Jack**_** (comedian) **_**and Loren Tate. The rest thank you for being apart of this event.**_

**The other contestants walked off stage, so it was just Ciara, Jack and Loren standing there holding hands.**

**Dylan: **_**The winner of the show case is….**_

**He waits 5 minutes until Melissa said something**

**Melissa *yelling from her seat**_***: Well say it already!**_

**The crowd laughed.**

**Dylan: **_**The winner is Ms…(**_**Jack bent his head in disappointment because he knew he was a dude and not a Ms.) **_**LOREN TATE!**_

**The crowd went crazy. Loren walked over to Dylan but before he could say anything, the room became black to Loren. She fainted from the excitement.**

**That's that.**

**How Will Loren's life change? **

**How does Eddie help with that?**

**Chapter 11 is yet to come!**

**R&R and tell me what you think. Song What a Girl Wants from Pia Mia.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Sigh, Here We Go Again.**_

**Chloe was in the back of the room just glaring at Loren while she was on stage. She was fuming when Loren won but starting killing herself laughing when Loren fainted. Eddie bolted on the stage and lifted Loren bridal style bringing her backstage, resting her on the couch. Chloe walked backstage to where Eddie was with Loren.**

**Chloe: _Babe, just leave her she's fine._**

**Eddie:_ 1: I'm not your babe, 2: Get away from us! And 3: Loren was in the hospital 2 weeks ago, not that it's any of you business, so I'm worried._**

**Chloe wasn't taking no for an answer; she pulled up Eddie and kissed him although he was resisting, and at that moment Loren woke up shocked to what was happening in front of her. She quickly stood up and began to speak.**

**Loren:_ I'm sorry for interrupting_**

**Eddie:_ Loren! It isn't what it looks like! I was ju-_**

**Loren:_ It's cool Eddie. You don't have to explain anything to me it isn't like we're dating._**

**Eddie: _Lo, plea-_**

**Loren_: I better get back out there before our friends and parents send a swat team looking for the 2 of us._**

**Before he could say anything Loren walked back on the stage and apologized for fainting, it was due to the excitement.**

**Eddie:_ What the *%?# Chloe! _**

**Chloe *smirking*:_ It's not like y'all are together._**

**Eddie: _But she is still my best friend!_**

**Chloe: _And I'm your girlfriend!_**

**Eddie:_ NO YOU ARE NOT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL I DON'T WANT YOU!_**

**Chloe: _SO YOU WANT HER?!_**

**Eddie:_ I could, and I don't know if I feel for Loren like that but I love that girl like a sister!_**

**Little did they know that Eddie still had his microphone on and everybody heard their entire conversation.**

**Chloe: _But you always love me!_**

**Eddie:_ NO! I DON'T! NOT ANYMORE!_**

**Eddie turned around and walked back onto the stage to see everybody staring at him with blank expressions.**

**Eddie: _What? _**

**Katy walks up to him and covers his microphone**

**Katy: _We ALL heard your conversation in the back._**

**Eddie: _How much did you hear?_**

**Katy:_ Everything. From Loren to Chloe._**

**Eddie's eyes grew as he turned to face the stage and saw Loren just looking paralyzed. **

**She shook her head as if she was trying to get it out of her head. Loren blinked a couple of times then nodded to Eddie with a smile. **

**Before anyone could do anything the MC came on stage and announced that the night was over then congratulated Loren on last time before tell everyone they could leave.**

**Loren didn't think twice before she ran backstage got her property and ran to her car before anyone could tell her anything about what happened.**

**Eddie kept saying to himself on the way to his house:_ I'm in deep %^$&# !_**

**Monday Morning**

**Eddie walked into school and saw Melissa and Ian flirting with each other without Loren.**

**Eddie:_ Hey guys. Where's Loren?_**

**Melissa:_ I don't know I've been calling her all morning, she won't pick up._**

**Eddie_: You think it has something to do with Friday night._**

**Melissa_: Nope, she ok with what happened Friday. We talked all weekend. She was just acting strange since yesterday._**

**Eddie: _Okay, well I'll see you guys later_**

**Eddie walks out of the school but before he could reach his car, I an was calling his name**

**Ian:_ Mate! You're skipping school?_**

**Eddie:_ Yeah, I need to think._**

**Ian: _Oh secret spot?_**

**Eddie: _Yup. Don't follow me_**

**Ian: _Don't worry about it _**

**Ian smiled and went back inside while Eddie drove to his spot.**

**Eddie parked at the bottom of the hill and walked up to see a beautiful brunette sitting by the tree crying her eyes out.**

**Eddie:_ Lo?_**

**Loren whipped around to the sound of her name. Once she saw Eddie, she began sobbing even louder causing Eddie to run to her and comfort her.**

**Eddie:_ Loren? What's wrong?_**

**Loren just continued to sob in Eddie chest for 10 minutes before looking at him and when she did their eyes locked.**

**What could be wrong with Loren?**

**Will Eddie and Loren have a romance or will Loren's past be too much?  
**

**Time will tell. Sorry for not updating, just got ****inspired so I had to take this chance. More to come and soon because I'm finally on my summer vacation.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 – The Truth Chapter**_

**Eddie: **_**Lo? Tell me what's wrong.**_

**Loren **_**just takes a deep breath and looks out into the view in front of them.**_

**Loren (still not looking at Eddie): **_**My mom told me yesterday that she got married few months ago and now she's 4 months pregnant.**_

**Eddie: **_**And you had no idea?**_

**Loren: **_**No fricking clue!**_** * Loren was now on her feet looking down at Eddie completely angered* **_**All this time I thought she told me everything but it I was wrong! I thought she never kept secrets from me! All this time I thought she was just working late but no she was out with my step dad!**_

**Eddie sat there completely shocked; he didn't know how to respond to that. Loren just fell back down to the ground and began crying again.**

**Eddie: **_**There is something else, isn't there?**_

**Loren: **_**She wants to move in with him today and apparently he has a daughter my age that has already met my mom.**_

**Eddie:**_** And? There is something else that doesn't relate to your mom?**_

**Loren**_**: Today is the day Cameron had died.**_

**Eddie**_**: Cameron?**_

**Loren: **_**My deceased ex.**_

**Eddie: **_**Oh my…Well listen to me, all you need to do is forget that your mom hid it from you and realize that: 1- she is happy and 2: she probably didn't want to tell you before she knew that you had a stable mind and heart because of everything that happened.**_

**Loren processed what he said for a minute then looked at him**_**: You're probably right. **_

**Eddie: **_**And you still love your ex right?**_

**Loren: **_**No. It's just on days like this I remember seeing him plunge to the ground.**_

**Eddie: **_**Oh. Don't worry, soon you'll meet someone who won't ever leave you no matter how much you push them away.**_

**With that Eddie stood up and pulled Loren up with him. He looked deep in her hazel eyes before continuing.**

**Eddie: **_**Go and talk with your mom clear the air and tell her you're happy for her because I know you are. But how are you going to get there? I didn't see your car down the hill.**_

**Loren: **_**Car service. I can get a cab to pi-**_

**Eddie: **_**Say no more I'll bring you home.**_

**Loren:**_** Eddie, you don't ha-**_

**Before she could finish her sentence Eddie dragged her down the hill to his car and opened the door for her.**

**Loren: **_**Thanks Eddie.**_

**Eddie: **_**Anytime Lo.**_

**And like that he closed the door and ran to the other side then hopped in, buckled his seat belt and drove off.**

**They rode in silence but it wasn't awkward silence it was the kind of silence that you would be in to just savor the moment.**

**Within 20 minutes they were outside her house.**

**Eddie: **_**Do you want me to come with you for support?**_

**Loren: **_**Yeah, I would like that.**_

**Eddie: **_**Okay, well hold on.**_

**He got out the car to sprinted to the passenger's door and opened it for Loren**

**Loren: **_**You know you're a real gentleman right?**_

**Eddie: **_**I have to be because it's the right thing to do and my parent would kill me if I wasn't.**_

**Loren let out a small laugh while shaking her head.**

**When they got to the door, Loren realized that it was unlocked so she opened the door to see her mom on the phone, pacing frantically.**

**Loren: **_**Mom?**_

**Nora turned around and nearly dropped the phone.**

**Nora**_**: Oh my God! Thank you! Yes, yes she showed up. Sorry to bother you.* **_**She hung up the phone and ran to Loren, pulling her into a tight hug as she began to cry***_** Loren! Don't ever run away like that again. You scared me.**_

**Loren also beginning to cry:**_** I'm so sorry mom! I was selfish**_

**Nora: **_**No I was selfish, I should've told you about him and my getting married. I betrayed your trust.**_

**Loren**_**: It's ok. As long as you're happy**_

**Nora looked at her daughter and guided her to the couch with Eddie closing the door and leaning against it.**

**Nora: **_**So you're not mad.**_

**Loren: **_**I wasn't really mad.**_

**Eddie scoffed: **_**If that was you not being really mad I'd hate to see when you are.**_

**Loren: **_**Boy shut up. So mom when are we moving the boxes.**_

**Nora: **_**I was going to ask you that**_** *Nora looks at her watch* **_**Well it's after 5 and he said he would be home all day so why don't I call and see if we can move them now.**_

**Loren: **_**Ok**_

**Nora got up and grabbed her phone to call her husband while Loren went into her room with, Eddie in tow, to pack her things.**

**Eddie: **_**I hope you're feeling better**_

**Loren: **_**Of course. Thanks for being there for me.**_

**Eddie: **_**Anytime. You want me help you move?**_

**Loren: **_**Thanks.**_

**Nora: **_**Loren! Where are you?**_

**Loren: **_**In my room**_

**Then her room door opened.**

**Nora: **_**We can start now. He said he's coming with his daughter. **_

**Loren: **_**Mom what's his name?**_

**Nora: **_**I'll tell you soon**_

**Loren: **_**Okay. **_

**Nora: **_**Do you need help packing?**_

**Loren: **_**Nope I got it.**_

**Nora: **_**Well they'll be here in 15 so hurry.**_

**Eddie:**_** Nora, congratulations**_

**Nora:**_** Thank you Eddie**_

**And like that she left the room, to get boxes so Loren could pack her belongings in them and not the suitcases. Nora was hoping that she and Eddie would get together because they make each other happy and that's all she wants for her daughter.**

**After 15 minutes Loren and Eddie had packed up and had her ready to go. Then the door bell rang and Nora opened the door.**

**Eddie looked at Loren: **_**So are you ready?**_

**Loren: **_**Yeah.**_

**Eddie took a hold of her hand, which she blushed to and they made their WAY to the living room where they got the shock of a lifetime.**

**Loren: **_**SHE'S MY SISTER!**_

**I know you all know who the she is and the he is. So R&R. And tell me that if you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 - Everything Falls Into Place**_

**Loren: **_**You're my sister!**_

**Loren looked like she was about to faint , Eddie seemed to notice and he rested his hand on the small of her back and smiled reassuringly at her when she lifted her head to look at him.**

**Girl: **_**So I'm not getting a hug Lo?**_

**The blonde in front of her stretched out her arms waiting from a hug from Loren.**

**Loren: **_**Adriana shut up! I can't believe this**_

**Adriana smirked**_**: I can**_

**They gave each other hugs, jumped up and down when something hit Loren.**

**Loren: **_**Wait. I've been here 4 weeks now, how do you not mention you knew my mom.**_

**Adriana: **_**I swore to secrecy.**_

**Nora: **_**Loren, I'd like you to meet my husband, your step father Don Masters.**_

**Loren extended her hand towards Don: **_**Hey it's nice to finally meet you.**_

**Don: **_**Same here.***_** he takes a hold of Loren's hand and shakes it eagerly***

**Loren was just taking Don's appearance. He was good looking, he had that warm exterior, seemed nice and caring. Like the average mid 30's guy.**

**Adriana: **_**Come on guys let's get this show on the road!**_

**We all laughed at Adriana's eagerness. Within an hour all the boxes had been placed in the moving trucks and The Tates were now a part of The Masters clan. Loren was mesmerized by the size of the house it was really huge. Probably one of the perks of being a rich doctor. Don handed Loren and Nora their individual keys and welcomed them into their new home. There was a gigantic pool in the back, and the patio was big enough to throw a wedding party there without everyone being congested. **

**Adriana showed Loren her room; she laughed at Loren's face when she saw the size of it. But what really made Loren feel like she was in paradise was the closet the size of a Macy's show room**

**Eddie stayed and help them get settled in. It was about 7:30 when he was about to leave when Nora stopped him.**

**Nora: **_**Eddie, you should stay for dinner**_

**Eddie: **_**Thank you Nora but...**_

**Nora: **_**But nothing. You helped out a lot today, the least I could do is feed you.**_

**Eddie laughed: **_**Thanks but I really need to get home and have dinner with my parents.**_

**Nora: **_**Okay, but next time you stay for dinner .**_

**Eddie:**_** Deal.**_

**Loren: **_**Come on Eddie I'll walk you out before my mom makes a list of what she'll be cooking and make you change your mind about having quality time with your parents**_

**Nora**_**: She's right**_

**Eddie chuckled a bit: **_**Okay. Good night to you and once again congratulations**_

**Nora and Don smiled and Adriana waved goodbye Eddie. Loren walked Eddie outside. She took a hold of Eddie's hand, interlocking their fingers as they slowly made their way to the walkway. Loren felt a shock going through her body whenever her skin made contact with Eddie's and she had a feeling Eddie felt it too.**

**Loren: **_**Thanks again for everything today.**_

**Eddie gave her a small smile: **_**Anything for you. Uhm...Loren?**_

**Eddie called her name to make her stop walking and when she turned to look at him, their eyes locked. Hazel met Brown.**

**Loren: *softly, almost shy* **_**Yeah**_

**Eddie: *scratching the back of his neck***_** Loren**_** *he took a deep breath, not breaking their eye contact**_*** I don't know what it is but ever since I first laid my eyes on you, you're all I could think about. I wake up, you're on my mind. During the day, I can't stay focused because all I could see are your big gorgeous hazel eyes and at night you're the last person I think about. Okay, what I'm trying to say through my rambling is I l-**_

**Before Eddie could finish his sentence Loren crashed her lips in to his. He was shocked by this, but relax rather quickly, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him therefore deepening the kiss. Their lips slowly moved against the other, they were in sync. After a few minutes, the reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath. Neither of them said anything for awhile because the electricity was still surging through their entire body. **

**Loren**_**: I like you too**_** *a small blush crept up on her face, Eddie saw it and thought it was extremely cute***

**Eddie: **_**So**_** *he was making small circles with his thumbs on Loren's waist causing her to shiver a bit**_*** where does this leave us? Because we are clearly not friends anymore.**_

**Loren: **_**What are you saying?**_** *a smirk forming on her lips***

**Eddie: **_**Loren Elizabeth Tate, will you make me the happiest guy on the face of the Earth by saying you'll be my girl?**_

**Loren**_**: Nothing would make me happier.**_

**With that the crashed there lips into the other and after a few minutes they pulled away going their separate ways. When Loren closed the door behind her she leaned against it and couldn't stop smiling. Eddie was really her boyfriend.**

**Adriana: **_**I saw the whole thing**_

**She gave Loren a mischievous smile before making her way to the table for dinner with Loren in tow. She could only imagine what Melissa would say when she found out. **

**The Next Day**

**When Loren and Adriana pulled up in the school, Melissa charged over to Loren.**

**Melissa: **_**You know I thought we were friends you guys.**_

**Loren: **_**Hey to you too Mel. We are best friends and I was going to tell you soon as we got to school.**_

**Melissa seemed to realize that Loren and Adriana came in the same vehicle: **_**Someone care to explain what happened yesterday. The minute by minute break down.**_

**Adriana and Loren took a curious Mel to the courtyard, sat down and explain everything. Both sides. When Loren was done she looked at Mel waiting for her reaction.**

**YES IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Another chapter complete. I hope you loved this one.**


End file.
